


Forever (and Longer Than That)

by IncandescentAntelope



Series: Chubby Yuuri Week 2019 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning After, Post-Canon, Post-Wedding, Retirement, Smut, Wedding Fluff, ice husbands, lovey dovey sweeter than sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: It's morning after their wedding, and after a month of stress eating and taste testing, Yuuri has gained quite a bit, but Viktor only loves him more every day.





	Forever (and Longer Than That)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day seven of Chubby Yuuri Week! Have some soft, sweet ice husbands with a little bit of spice thrown in!

Yuuri blinked slowly with a slight groan, rubbing at his eyes. Late morning sun filtered through the windows, the gossamer curtains fluttering slightly, a warm breeze blowing through his hair. 

"Good morning, _lyubov moya_." Viktor’s voice rumbled into Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri smiled sleepily and rolled onto his back, legs tangling up even more in the white cotton sheets. He didn't even need to open his eyes as soft, warm lips brushed against his. They tasted like stale champagne and morning breath. And he loved the taste.

"_Hmm_morning." he replied, his voice thick with sleep and warm with love. Slowly opening one eye, his eyes met the sight that would never get old. Viktor with bedhead, silver haphazardly sticking up in all directions, sleepy, half-lidded cerulean eyes sparkling in the morning light.

Something gold glinted on his finger, almost as bright as his perfect smile. His wedding ring. Right. They were in their honeymoon suite, in a small resort by the ocean, the morning after their wedding.

"Feels like a dream." he mumbled, running his fingertips along the pale blue veins in Viktor's forearm, watching the tendons flex when he tickled the sensitive skin of his inner elbow.

"Then I don't ever want to wake up." Viktor replied sweetly before pressing another kiss to his lips. Yuuri sighed at the soft touch as the champagne-soaked memories of the night before flitted in and out of his mind, of all the congratulatory embraces and kind words from friends and family. The day had passed in a screaming blur of powder blue and white suits, tears of joy caught in silver eyelashes as they repeated those words to each other, the simple promises of 'life and love, forever and longer than that'. 

Yuuri ran a sleep-heavy hand through his husband's disheveled silver hair and smiled as he felt a chill roll through the older man. "Tickles, Yuuri." Viktor murmured softly, his voice still rough with sleep and muddled by his accent. 

_"Gomen_." Yuuri replied sheepishly, moving to cup his cheek instead. "Did we really do that?"

"_Da, detka._ We really did that." Viktor answered with a smile, leaning into the gentle touch of Yuuri's hand, blinking away the sleep from his cerulean eyes.

"I married Viktor Nikiforov." Yuuri breathed, still trying to put two and two together, how had he gotten so unbelievably lucky to marry his idol and best friend? Sure, the preparation had been hellish, spending the entirety of the off-season getting ready for the big day, their daily schedules full of appointments and stressful decisions to make, and not to mention all the taste-testing they had done... main courses, custom-flavored candy for favors, and of course, every single flavor of cake Viktor could imagine.

Every single morsel of food at their reception had been tested by Yuuri two or three times. And with all the stress of planning… well, it didn’t take long for Yuuri to gain his regular off-season weight and surpass it with all the snacking, taste-testing and stress-eating. But Viktor’s affection never wavered. He always made Yuuri feel loved and even beyond that, _sexy_ with the extra weight. 

“There’s just more of you to love now, solnyshko. There’s nothing about this beautiful body of yours to dislike.” Viktor had said when Yuuri broke down at their fitting appointment, in the lush changing room of Viktor's preferred tailor. The suit they had decided on together, a powder blue and white tuxedo with silver accents, was far too small in the midsection and thighs. “I’ve always loved your squishy tummy, Yuuri, you know that. Or do I need to come in there and remind you?” Viktor had asked, threatening to break the old tradition of not seeing each other in their wedding attire until the day of. (A very, very silly tradition, Viktor had protested.)

Viktor had arranged for alterations to the suit, of course, which had surprisingly held up to the obscene amount of cake Yuuri had managed to eat (and have fed to him by his all-too eager husband) over the course of their reception. 

_Husband. _

That word felt nice. Yuuri giggled and rolled into Viktor's side. "Viktor Nikiforov is my husband." He murmured under his breath, a wide smile creeping over his features.

"Actually, it's Katsuki-Nikiforov now." Viktor teased, kissing the palm of Yuuri's hand. "But I'll let you off with a warning this time." 

"Oh, how gracious of you." Yuuri giggled, pulling himself from the hazy memories of their reception and wedding. Viktor chuckled low in his throat, leaning in to nuzzle against his cheek. Yuuri felt like he was still drunk, giggly, giddy and deliriously happy. The morning scruff on Viktor's cheeks tickled, and Yuuri squirmed away from the touch, giggling as he did.

"Viten’ka, that tickles!" Yuuri protested, ducking back under the pillowy duvet, followed quickly after by Viktor, who resumed his place, nuzzled up against Yuuri’s cheek.

"Oh?" Viktor grinned, pecking a quick kiss to the corner of Yuuri's mouth. "Does it tickle here?" He whispered, nuzzling the tip of his slender nose along Yuuri's jaw, his lips brushing at the sensitive, soft skin of his throat. "What about here?" his kisses pressed a little harder as he trailed his lips to his collarbone. "Maybe here?" he whispered against the soft vanilla-colored flesh of his shoulder.

Yuuri hummed, arching groggily into the touch, fingertips finding his husband's silver hair instinctively. As sleep gradually ebbed away with every fluttered kiss along his arm down to his hand and back up again, his mouth stretched into a wide, blissful smile.

"What time is it?" he poked his head out of the duvet and reached for the nightstand, looking for his phone or Viktor’s watch. His hand was batted away as Viktor suddenly wrapped himself around Yuuri, setting his chin in the soft, squishy flesh of his belly.

"Time, I believe, to indulge in an age-old wedding tradition." he said, a mischievous glimmer shining in his cerulean eyes.

"Viktor..." Yuuri groaned. It was still far too early for riddles. Whatever time it really was.

The soft laugh that rumbled through Viktor’s throat and into Yuuri’s stomach sent chills straight to his core. "Yuuri, we haven't consummated our marriage yet~"

"Wh-what? Of course we did. Last night." Yuuri stammered, his tongue suddenly feeling a bit heavy in his mouth at the sight of those eyes flashing at him. “Why else would I have woken up naked? Besides, we’ve… _done it_ so many times, I th-think we’ve consummated it plenty…”

"Oh, hush, those times don’t count right now. Don’t dodge the point. Yuuuuuu-riiiii, you don’t remember, do you?" Viktor rolled the 'r' of his name on his tongue with an easy laugh. “You were already sugar-drunk by nine and so far gone on champagne that I don't think little Yuuri stood a chance when we finally made it back here." Viktor's smile didn't lessen the blow, and it didn't temper the furious blush that bloomed over Yuuri's cheeks as the memory flooded back. He vaguely remembered eating most of his and Viktor’s personal cake, guzzling of multiple bottles of champagne. 

"Oh my god... I... Vitya-haahh..." Yuuri's apology was cut short by the warmth of Viktor's lips against the soft, squishy flesh of his lower stomach, a puff of hot breath against the furl of his belly button.

"Oh, zolotse, it was incredible to watch. The way you move your body when you let go of your inhibitions... it's absolutely mesmerizing. And when your tummy made its appearance, I couldn't help but join you on the dance floor..." Viktor whispered as he laid more gentle kisses to the place where Yuuri was softest, the patch of silvery-pink stretch marks that splayed out from his belly button like fireworks. "It reminded me of the night I knew."

"Th-the night you knew?" Yuuri repeated, his breath hitching as Viktor's lips moved lower, closer to where he was already growing hard.

"The night I knew I'd never be the same, love." Viktor sighed, the sound of it musical in and of itself. "You leave quite an impression, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. I saw you skate and I needed to know more. I saw you dance and I knew that simply knowing more would never be enough." Yuuri gasped at the sensation of Viktor's hands gently sliding over his thighs, pressing them apart- encouraging him to make space between his legs. "I had to know you. I couldn't just let you waltz back out of my life after that."

"V-Viktor..."

Viktor gazed up at his husband though heavy lashes and a silver curtain, his lips trailing ever lower in a slow, excruciatingly slow display. "Yes, love?" he grinned, feigning innocence, knowing full-well how it ignited something in Yuuri's belly.

Yuuri huffed a gasping breath and bunched his hands in the sheets, feeling his face grow hot at the sight of Viktor, gorgeous, perfect Viktor, settling between his thighs, long fingers curling around the plush, squishy skin of his upper legs, his mouth hovering so, so close to his cock, already full and more awake than the rest of his body was.

"I love your body, Yuuri. Have I said that yet this morning?" Viktor purred, peppering kisses over the silky, purpley-pink mosaic of stretch marks in his skin. "Because you look even more beautiful today than you did in your suit yesterday."

Yuuri let out a shaky breath. "V-Vitya…" 

"It's true, love. I love the way your thighs squish around me when you get excited, and how your tummy wiggles when you're really getting going, and _God_, when you're inside me and this belly shakes, oh Yuura, I nearly go mad." Viktor whispered against Yuuri's straining cock, am at the little bead of precome pearling at the tip of it.

"Viktor, please?" he sucked his lower lip between his teeth and canted his hips up, "D-don't tease me… not today…” 

Viktor hummed, his smile warm and beautiful in the morning light. "You're so cute when you're like this. So eager, so sweet. I could look at you forever."

Yuuri smiled hotly. "Now you get to. Remember?"

Viktor sighed deeply as he sank around Yuuri's cock, laving his tongue around his tip and under the sensitive head, wrapping his hand around the thick base.

"Oh God, Viktor-" Yuuri moaned, one hand twisting in the sheets as the other wound into the mop of silver, toying gently with the silken strands. Viktor hummed against the flesh in his mouth, the vibrations of it rumbling through to Yuuri's core. His pink lips bullied red, stretched taut around his flesh made his eyes roll back.

Viktor could spend hours between his legs, pleasing Yuuri with his mouth and tongue, wringing those soft, panting gasps from his lips. Yuuri throbbed in his mouth, his thigh twitched under his hand. He was already getting close. 

"V-Viten’ka, m-motto, more-" Yuuri keened, his hips bucking off the bed without thinking. Viktor smirked as he pulled off, a shining string of saliva still connecting his lower lip to the flushed head of Yuuri's cock. 

"More what, love?" Viktor cooed, ghosting hot breaths against his wet flesh.

"More... you. Wanna be in you…” he said with a confidence that usually escaped him. Viktor groaned deep in his chest, nodding quickly to the nightstand, where he'd stashed the bottle when they arrived. Yuuri scrambled to pull the small container from the top drawer, his body thrumming with excitement and heat.

Yuuri quickly swapped their positions and settled on his knees between Viktor’s bent legs; his arousal pitched even higher as he unclicked the cap, pressing a slickened finger against Viktor’s entrance. 

"Yuuri..." Viktor moaned at that first intrusion, his spine arching as Yuuri slowly slid past that tight ring of muscle, his finger curling and burying itself right to the knuckle. "Oh-ohh yes~" 

Yuuri gnawed on his lip, watching with utter reverence as his husband writhed underneath him, a rosy blush creeping down his face to his chest. Viktor raised a hand, cupping Yuuri’s cheek as he stretched him open. “You’re so beautiful, Yuuri." he murmured, arousal clawing behind his navel as Yuuri slid a second finger in, slowly and carefully coaxing him open. "I'm so lucky I married you."

Yuuri felt his heart flutter at the sparkle in Viktor's eyes. "No, I'm the lucky one." he stammered, just about managing to speak as his fingers found Viktor’s prostate, nearly moaning in unison with husband as he cried out. "I'm lucky that you even looked at me, that you stayed with me.” It was an odd feeling, to be so turned on and so emotional at the same time. He pressed a third finger in as a tear rolled down his cheek. “I love you so much, Viktor. So, so much.”

Viktor leaned up, capturing Yuuri's trembling lips with his own in a passionate kiss, sighs and mewling whispers shared between them as he began to slowly pump his fingers, Viktor’s cock leaking precome onto his muscled stomach.

"Y-Yuuri... I'm ready. Please?”

"God, Viten’ka..." Yuuri moaned low and long, wasting no time in slicking himself up and settling himself between Viktor’s milky thighs, now shaking with anticipation. His husband had retained all of his sleek, muscled strength from his competitive years, and god, his thighs never failed to bring him to his knees. Yuuri caught sight of those cerulean eyes, unshed tears glazing over the bright blue and a sheen of sweat beading at his forehead. A brief moment of clarity in the golden glow of what was probably early afternoon struck him. "You've never looked so beautiful." Yuuri sighed, wrapping his arms around the broad slopes of Viktor's shoulders.

"You too, love. So beautiful. S-so... perfect. _Y-yebat_..." Viktor gasped as Yuuri lined himself up to that fluttering ring of muscle and pressed in; Viktor’s heat swallowed him whole, pulling him in effortlessly.

"Y-yes, oh _god!_" Yuuri moaned hoarsely, as that silky warmth wrapped around him so perfectly. The slick glide of Viktor around him washed over him in waves and pushed him embarrassingly close to the edge after just one stroke. 

"Hahh, Y-yuuuuuuri..." Viktor could barely coordinate his mouth to his mind beyond the name of his love, his life, his everything, as his girthy length stretched him open perfectly. Fire licked up and down his spine at the high-pitched, whining moan that fell from his Yuuri’s lips as he bottomed out. "_Ya lyublyu tebya, zvezda moya_-" Viktor couldn't get his brain to translate his love, all of his focus honed in on the gentle roll of hips, the lewd sound of wet flesh on flesh as Yuuri rocked into him, the soft jiggle of Yuuri's belly as he buried himself to the hilt, the delicious sounds that filled their suite of his husband chanting his name. 

Tears pricked at the corners of Yuuri's eyes and Viktor met his thrusts with a cant of his own hips, pulling him deeper, his chest heaving with the strain not to fall over the edge so soon. Yuuri never wanted this to end, never wanted to be anywhere other than in this moment; bathed in golden sunlight and sheathed inside the love of his life. His eyes locked on his cerulean eyes and the world melted away."I love you too, Viten’ka." Yuuri muttered, his admission nearly drowned out as his husband cried out. "S-so much…"

Viktor cried out, high-pitched and desperate as Yuuri brushed against his prostate, that spark of pleasure igniting a flame that licked through his veins. "Y-Yuuuuuuuri~ Oh god, d-don't stop!"

"Never," Yuuri moaned, pushing harder towards that crest, his hips slapping against Viktor’s thighs, the sound musical and heaven-sent as it melded with the ecstatic moans flowing from Viktor’s lips. "I-I'll never stop. I promise, Viten’ka. I’ll always be here, I’ll never leave, I promise~”

"T-til death do us part," Viktor’s smile could have sent him to heaven as his eyes rolled into his head, his spine arching as he began to clench around him.

"And longer than that!" Yuuri gasped, his hips stuttering, sweat beading on his brow and down his back. "Oh god-" 

They fell over that cliff together, riding the wave of ecstasy and spine-tingling pleasure as a whole; two halves slotted together in perfect harmony. Their limbs buzzed with it, flesh slick with sweat and cooling spend as they came down from that high with panting breaths and soft kisses, murmured 'I love you's in Japanese and Russian, hushed praise and gentle touch. It was far from their first time falling into bed together, their sexual history was already long and varied. But this felt like a first time. A proper first time. 

Viktor whined when Yuuri withdrew, but curled into Yuuri's chest with a sigh and a kiss to his sweaty temple. 

"_Ai shiteru_, Yuuri. Forever and longer than that." Viktor whispered, mirroring that promise he'd spoken under the shade of cherry blossom trees, mirroring the gasping cry he'd moaned moments earlier.

"_Ya lyublyu tebya_, Vitya. Forever and longer than that." Yuuri smiled, curling around his husband's frame and pulled him closer. "Thank you for marrying me."

"I'd do it again a million times, sweet." Viktor laughed tiredly into Yuuri's chest.

"Even with the drunk dancing?"

"Even with the drunk dancing."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had a lot of fun with this event and I hope you enjoyed all the chubby boi content! Please take a moment and check out the whole collection of content on Ao3, as well as the various art shared on Twitter and Tumblr! Links are below!
> 
> Leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, comments always make my day 😊 love you all, and see you soon with a new longfic WIP, more of TAoST, and hopefully soon, more infatuated! 
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
[Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)
> 
> 💜 Chubby Yuuri Week Links 💜  
[Tumblr ](https://chubbyyuuriweek.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chubbyyuuriweek)


End file.
